Life Will Never Be Normal
by cheernerd7
Summary: Because normal is just too boring, and being part god can always be a bit difficult.


**This first chapter may be a tad reader sensitive, but please enjoy and review! :)**

The goddess of love, the epitome of perfection, had always viewed every act of affection as the most wonderful thing that could ever possibly happen in this imperfect world. But, causing two people to wish to affirm their love for one another was the most special, especially the first time.

Aphrodite stood on the veranda of her palace on Mount Olympus. A breeze swept hair across her cheeks as she leaned on the marble railing, gazing into the infinite horizon. The aroma of love swirled in her senses and she let it drown out all of the others. She smiled as she listened to the distant sound of one of her favorite couples on Earth spending their first evening together as husband and wife, and she delighted in the surge of emotions as if they were her very own.

She sensed the young man kiss his wife's cheek once more, and could feel their foreheads touch as green and grey eyes unseen locked together. She heard him whisper to the her, "Are you sure?"

A joyful chuckle escaped her lips as she heard the young woman's playfully sharp reply, but cringed for her with the first pinch of pain. She could feel the tears rolling down her face, her face contorting with the agony. Sympathy gave a pang in her heart when she listened to the girl's first breathy cry.

"Oh, gods!" The male voice murmured urgently. Any lust had permanently left his voice and his sea green eyes shone with pure terror. He froze entirely, except to kiss his wife's face all over. "Annabeth, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Will you be okay?"

"No, Percy," Annabeth urged as he began to pull away from her. She stopped his movement by wrapping her arms around him more tightly. "I'll be fine. Please."

"I don't want to hurt you," Percy muttered, cupping her cheek.

"It'll get better for me," She reassured him, giving him a peck on the lips. His-much to the goddess' pleasure- skeptical expression caused Annabeth to assure Percy further. "I promise."

And, so it very slowly and gradually became. The hurt did ebb away at a steady pace, but a numb stinging seemed to linger. The goddess knew that that Annabeth did not forget about the pain, but that the girl merely chose to focus more on the positive affects.

Aphrodite's heart swelled with compassion for the young lovers. The sensations of their emotions began to overwhelm her as they mixed with her own. How greatly she admired Percy's caution and sincere concern for Annabeth's well-being. How vastly butterflies fluttered in her stomach with witness of their every kiss.

"I love you." Those three little words were uttered by both the male and female countless times. Yet, truthfully, it was only said to explain their acts of devotion towards one another.

Tears of joy began to swell in the amazing eyes of Aphrodite. She smiled to herself, slightly surprised by how much their passion effected her. She knew she had selected them as her favorite romantic couple for a good reason. They were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, moving in sync, truly one.

Even after they had finished, she found them endearing. Panting, exhausted, and out of breath, she knew that Percy laid gently on top of her. A drop of sweat clung to the tip of one of his short, black hairs. As he pushed her blonde curls from her eyes she kissed him sweetly.

"How do you feel?"

"A little sore," She answered honestly, but she quickly reassured him that she was much better than she had been. A sad look crossed his face, so she kissed his forehead and said, "I love you, Seaweed-Brain."

"I love you too, Wise-Girl."

Aphrodite observed them until they finally slipped into slumber, and she found herself still grinning from ear to ear. She knew that she would eventually have to consult Hera about the couple's family planning, but for now she wished for the endearing pair to remain in their honeymoon period so that they could simply enjoy each other without such a huge gift.

"Who are you spying on now, Aphrodite?" A male voice laughed behind her.

"I'm not _spying_," She retorted indignantly. "I'm _observing._"

"Okay. Who are you _observing_?"

"Your son," She gushed. "He's a true romantic. I'm so proud of them both!"

Poseidon's black brows raised with understanding, unsure of how to accept the information. "Ah."

"He's a natural. So is she," She continued. "You should be so pleased with Percy."

"I suppose I am," The sea god replied scratching the top of his head.

"Oh, where's Athena? I have to tell her how proud she should be of Annabeth!"

Suddenly, an amused smirk spread across Poseidon's face and his green eyes obtained a mischievous glint. "Would you mind if I come along when you tell her?"

That evening, it would have been an understatement to for any of the gods to say that Aphrodite was more than disappointed by Athena's reaction.

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
